Konoha High
by Fallen Angel Temari
Summary: It is in Konoha High School that the super well known top model, Sasuke, will fall in love with the dangerous girl in this school because she has an over protective brother. SasukeSakura, ShikaTemari, NejiTenten, IrukaAyame, KakashiOC, ObitoRin
1. New Student and Washroom Problem

**Hey! This fanfic is dedicated to my friend Yunata and the others who liked Sasu/Saku and the ones who reviewed my other fanfics! Love you people! **

**Summary:** It is in Konoha High School that the super well known top model, Sasuke, will fall in love with the dangerous girl in this school because she has an over protective brother. It isn't like any other high schools because the principal is always drunk and their math teacher and janitor are the most perverted men you could find in Konoha. Being in this school is like being in "PARADISE" for the math teacher since the nurse happens to be also flirting with him. Things even happen during lunchtime, a cafeteria lady who has a crush on the science teacher who keeps on babbling all day long. Love is also involved between the French and English teachers. Oh l'amour! And don't forget about the gym teacher who forces the students to run 100 laps around the school.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, Shika/Temari, Neji/Tenten, Iruka/Ayame, Kakashi/OC, Obito/Rin

**Bold:** Inner Sakura

_Italic: _Characters thought

**Warning**: All the characters are OC! Everyone one of them! Also in my other stories! And I don't own Naruto but I wish. Oh I make a lot of grammar mistakes!

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Student and Washroom Problem**

Haruno Sakura, a normal girl who attends Konoha high school along with her brother Gaara and her sister Temari. The 3 of them lost their parents in a car accident. Temari is the first born child and she's 16. She's beautiful, has a perfect body, very intelligent, impatient and she doesn't like men because long ago, one broke her delicate heart. Gaara is the second child and he's 15. He doesn't talk much, protective over his sisters, intelligent, strong and very creepy. The very last one is Sakura, she's also 15 but her brother is only a few moths older than her. She's very athletic, kind of a tomboy, impatient and strong.

The Haruno children lived alone, in their small apartment. Sakura and Temari worked in a restaurant and Gaara is a hunter who tracks down wanted criminals. He hid his true identity from everyone but Sakura, because she helps him gather information on the computer.

"Gaara-nii-san, are you ready to go now? Temari-nee-san is screaming with impatience." The girl with short pink locks entered her brother's room. She wore her uniform. The shirt was white and her skirt was blue. Sakura always wore a short under her skirt because in their school, perverts were everywhere to be found, even among the teachers.

"Yeah, tell her I'll be ready in 2 minutes." The middle child answered as he buttoned his shirt. Gaara was a red head and he was born without any eyelashes. (Scary, but he's cute)

"Okay, but please hurry up." She left the room and went to her older sister's bedroom. As she entered, Temari was trying to find her bus pass.

"Nee-san, you're so well organized." Sakura pulled the pass off Temari's bra, that was on her bed and the older Haruno blushed. Temari wore the same uniform as Sakura.

"I thought you were ready Temari." Gaara appeared behind Sakura.

"Yes, I am. Now let's go! I don't want to miss my first day of school!"

* * *

As they were in front of the school, they saw a black shiny limo and then, a tall man with raven hair stepped out of the car. He was very handsome and attracting. His cold onyx eyes glared at them for a moment and he turned away. 

"What's his problem?" Temari asked. She didn't like the guy because he looked like a playboy.

"I think he has problems with his eyes." Gaara answered.

"Sakura-chan!" a Chinese girl with her hair tied up to 2 buns ran to her.

"Tenten-chan, nice to see you again." Sakura smiled at her best friend. Tenten was the best female soccer player you could find in this school. She's strong, cute, nice and a great listener.

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke, the super top model? What's he doing in a school like this?" (Konoha High has a very bad reputation compared to other schools.)

"I don't know but we'll find out soon." Sakura said. Temari listened to their conversation and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes met a pair of black ones.

"Shikamaru…" He was her childhood friend and the only man she trusted except her brother. He was very lazy and he doesn't care about others, but he was a good friend to Temari.

"How was your summer vacation?" Temari asked.

"Very troublesome, my little sister Ino, she dragged me everywhere."

DDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang and the 5 of them were still in front of the school. They all rushed to the auditorium where the entrance ceremony starts. They ran as fast as they could and when they entered the place, everyone turned to face them.

"Errr… gomen-nasai, we're late…" Tenten babbled.

"A…All of you go sit down." The principal told them. Their principal was beautiful. She had long golden hair and light brown eyes. She was only 34 years old and her breasts were pretty big. She was popular with men in this high school but something was wrong with her, she was always drunk.

"Now, I was saying before they interrupted me…" she continued her speech and drank the bottle of sake. (It's a normal habit for the student because she was always like that.)

"Uchiha Sasuke, the model and the son of the president, will be joining us this year. He decided to attend this school because our school is sooooo AMAZING!" now, she was having hiccups and she started to dance on the stage.

"Tsunade-sama!" the principal's assistant, Shizune went to catch her before she tripped.

"Damn, she's drunk AGAIN!" the woman with black hair and eyes screamed.

"I'll continue the speech." Sasuke told Shizune and she nodded. The top model stepped on the stage and every girl in the room yelled his name, besides Sakura, Tenten and Temari.

"Like the drunken principal said, I'll be joining you guys in this school…" he stopped as the girls screamed louder than earlier.

"I'm not here because your school is amazing but I'm here to inspect it, to see if this school is good enough for students to come. If my inspection doesn't go well, this school will disappear." As he finished his sentence, the girls stopped cheering for him and everyone stared at him.

"Have a nice year." Sasuke left the stage.

* * *

"That rich bastard! Like hell I would let him eliminate our school!" Temari punched the tree in the back of the school. 

"If his inspection doesn't go well, we'll have to change school and that means that…"

"You'll probably never see Neji again." Sakura finished Tenten's sentence. The Chinese girl started to sob and the youngest Haruno comforted her. Tenten was in love with Neji, the smartest guy in this school. He had helped Tenten in her classes and taught her stuff she didn't know. He wasn't a talkative person but he was kind to her.

"We must convince him that our school is well enough for others to come and stay." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah but how?" Temari asked.

"Wait, I got an idea… how about we make him fall in love with someone in this school and then, he won't eliminate our school because the one he loves, will convince him not to." Shikamaru smiled and everyone agreed.

"But who?" Gaara asked.

"Let's start with the fan girls who adore him so much." The lazy one had a grin on his face.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari went to their class. Gaara, Sakura and Tenten were in the same class, so they went to their class together. Sakura sat close to the window and her brother was in front of her. Behind her, was Tenten and on the right side of Sakura's best friend was Hyuuga Neji. The seat on the right of Sakura was empty and she wondered who could it be? The door then opened and HE came in. 

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke, please take your seat next to Haruno Sakura." The English teacher pointed Sakura and Sasuke walked to his seat. Every girl in the class didn't like Sasuke's new place. **"No, everyone but him!"**Sakura tried not to scream and panic. As Sasuke passed by Gaara, he noticed an evil glare coming from the Haruno boy. He ignored it and sat on his seat.

"Now, I'll start taking the presence." The teacher said. He had spiky raven hair and brown eyes. As the sensei was naming the students, Sakura poke her brother's shoulder.

"Gaara-nii-san, do I have to seat next to him during the whole year?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sakura pulled his hair and he gave an angry groan.

"Meanie!" Sakura looked at Sasuke for a while and then he turned to face her. He glared at her and she did the same thing.

"What?" she asked impolitely. _"Hn, she dares speak to me that way? Does she know who I am?" _

"Staring is impolite." He answered.

"Look who's talking?" she gave him an irritated tone.

"You're a pleasant one to talk with."

"And you're an unpleasant one."

"Stop flirting with my little sister." Gaara turned to face Sasuke who had a grin on his face.

"I'm not."

* * *

During the whole day, Shikamaru send fan girls to chase after Sasuke, but none of them interested him. As the last bell of school rang, Sasuke ran away from the fan girls. He didn't have time to think about which place to hide, so he entered a room without reading the sign on the door. As he entered the room, he found Sakura. She was washing her hands and her green eyes widened as she saw him in the girls washroom. 

"Sasuke, what are you doing in here?" she screamed. Sasuke walked to her and put his hand on her mouth. He pulled her into the toilet with him and locked the door. **"What is he doing?"** Sakura tried to break free but his other hand held both of her wrists.

"Is Sasuke here?" a bunch of girls entered the washroom.

"No, he's not here." Sasuke imitated a girl's voice.

"If you see him please contact Sasuke's fan club." The fan girls left the washroom. Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl and he noticed her angry look. He removed both of his hands and she quickly backed away. She opened the door of the toilet and walked to the exit door, of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about that. I was trying to escape from them."

"You should've told me about it, instead of grabbing me like that."

"If I've told you, you wouldn't help me."

"You're right." Sakura tried to open the door but it was lock.

"It won't open!" Sasuke pushed her aside and tried to open it.

"Shit it's locked!" he groaned.

"The stupid janitor must have locked the door without checking if someone was in here!" Sakura tried to help him open the door. **"Tell me, this is not happening to me!"**

Okay, there goes chapter one. How was it? If you like it, please review! The next chapter will take some time because people are waiting for me to update my second story! My big sister too, she'll kill me because I didn't update yet! XD

**R&R**


	2. Trapped With a Horny Bastard

**Warning:** All the characters are OC! Everyone one of them! Also in my other stories! And I don't own Naruto but I wish. Oh I make a lot of grammar mistakes!

Thank you to: **animeforever24****Psycho Cookie****Wind Kunai****sasukerocks****Hao'sAnjul****, anon, inuyashafangirl333, ****fRenZ4EveR****XxaoshixX****Zhuhiechee-chan****Guardian Angel21****animeluver911****'.Serene. Panda.'****, lexy499, notloggedinnn, ****KaiKaiCutie****daydreamer53221****, Shiaki-san, ****yinyang-sensei****seethet****little wolf blossom****SasukeLuver678****, SakuraChan, ****llxPrettynPinkxll****sportiegrl****LAYDiE PEACHiE****, SasuSaku Lover, anonymous person, ****PimpTroyce****sakurafan808****huntere**

**Shinobi-Sakura: **OMG! Every review of yours is so long! But I like that! You're a great person! And I must give you a big hug for helping me!

**Yunata: **Hein? Me lazy? Look who's talking? Lol thanks for reviewing and for CALLING ME DUMMY AND DUMB ASS! This is the thanks I get for doing this fanfic for you? XD

* * *

Chapter 2: **Trapped With a Horny Bastard**

"The stupid janitor must have locked the door without checking if someone was in here!" Sakura tried to help him open the door. **"Tell me, this is not happening to me!"**

"My first day of inspection is going very well." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at the girl. Sakura had perfect curves on her body and on the right places too. He looked down and noticed her long smooth legs. They were very attracting but the thing he loved the most about her, was her beautiful emerald orbs. From the women he had laid eyes on, this one was the prettiest one.

He could tell that this girl was different from the others because when she saw him, she didn't jump on him nor scream his name like girls normally do. Sakura turned to see him and saw something that irritated her, his hungry eyes were traveling all over her body.

"Want something, Uchiha Sasuke?" She leaned against the locked door and stared at him. He was gorgeous like in the TV shows and in the magazines. He had a perfect body, muscular and strong. Those onyx eyes of his annoyed her the most, because she could see their hunger and lust.

"Yes." He smirked evilly, making Sakura shiver a little.

"And what would that be?"

"Hm…" Sasuke put his hand on the right side of her shoulder and leaned closer to her face. The youngest Haruno didn't move an inch; she just stared angrily at him as he pulled closer to her. She hated guys who tried to flirt with her and all. **"Why do I have to be trapped with a horny bastard?"**

"Well? What do you need?"

"The thing I want is…" Sasuke grinned and whispered softly against her ear.

"You."

* * *

"Gaara, have you seen Sakura?" Temari ran to him and took a deep breath. She had searched for Sakura all around school but found no trace of her. If Sakura would go somewhere, she would tell them about it, but this time she didn't. It wasn't like her to do this, Sakura would always warn them before going out, because she was a responsible girl. 

"No, I didn't see her." Gaara began to worry.

"Maybe, she was kidnapped?" Temari grabbed the red head by his shoulders and shook him. Gaara thought about this question but he then shook his head as a no. _"Impossible, Sakura couldn't have been kidnapped because she's a black belt."_

"If she's not, where is she?" Temari screamed in his ears.

"Let's look around school."

"I've looked everywhere already!"

"Let's search again." Gaara looked at his sister who sobbed. "Did you ask Tenten?" he put his hand on her shoulder and her eyes widened.

"No…"

"Then you go find Tenten and I'll search around school for Sakura."

"Okay."

* * *

"I'm not a toy, so you can't have me." Sakura put her hand on his face as he tried to get closer to her. Sasuke gripped her wrists and lightly pinned them on the door, not wanting to hurt her. 

"I'm not asking you to be my toy but to go out with me."

"I'll never date you even if you were the last man on earth."

"Tsk tsk… a little girl with a big mouth." He pressed a finger on her lips. Frustrated, she bit his finger making him bleed.

"You bitch!" Sasuke raised his hand and prepared to slap her but she quickly grabbed his hand stopping him. He used his other hand too, but she stopped him once again.

"You can't hit a girl… but a girl can hit a guy." Sakura punched Sasuke on the stomach causing him to kneel on the floor. He was breathing heavily and stared angrily at her. _"That slut! How dare she hit me! Does she even know who I am? She's gonna pay for this!"_

"I wanted to punch you long ago… since you've grabbed me into the toilet but then you apologized, so I forgot about it. But when you started to touch me, you've reached my limits, honey." Sakura glared at him crossing her arms.

"Tch, this little punch won't kill me." He stood up putting his hand on his stomach. _"The first thing that I'll write in my report: students are not well disciplined here." _

"But it made you kneel before me." She grinned and he groaned.

"You're the first girl who made me fell on the floor, I must congratulate you for this but… the second hit won't work!" Sasuke grabbed her hand, keeping her still and slide his foot between hers, making her lost balance. He got on her, pinning her on the cold hard floor.

* * *

"Tenten!" Temari ran to the girl who walked alone in the street. 

"Temari-san, what's wrong?" Tenten put her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder calming her down. The older Haruno took a deep breath before taking.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"She disappeared."

"It's not possible, she told me to go home before her because she went to the washroom."

"Gaara is looking for her right now, in school. Then I'll head home and see if she's there." As Temari was about to leave, a hand grabbed her shirt.

"Wait, I'll go with you. She's my best friend." Tenten was also worried so she insisted to help.

"Alright."

* * *

"You jerk! Let me go" Sakura screamed in his ears. 

"Hell no, if I let you go you'll punch me again, bitch!" Sasuke groaned as the girl struggled wildly.

"I have no choice." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. _"No choice?"_ Sasuke wondered and then felt a huge pain between his legs. Sakura had used one of her knees to kick his most sensitive part. He pulled away from her and held to his thing.

"You slut! It hurts!"

"Look, my name's not BITCH or SLUT! It's HARUNO SAKURA!" She stood up, pointing at Sasuke who lay on the floor groaning angrily.

"And mine's not JERK!" he got on his feet. Time stopped, both glared at each other.

"Enough, I don't want to go out with you anymore, you're not even acting like a woman." Sasuke lifted his head up, looking at the ceiling.

"That's better." She grinned.

"The ceiling." Sasuke stared at it.

"Huh?"

"The ceiling, there's the tunnel up there. We can use it get out." (A/N: Ok, I don't know how the tunnel on the ceiling is called so I just put it that way. Spare me for this simple word.)

"You think it's a good idea? Can it carry two people? Is it strong enough?" Sakura crossed her arms once more, knowing the tunnel wouldn't be strong enough to even hold one person. The school's budget was too low; they didn't even have enough money to fix a locker.

"Yes, it will be strong enough."

"Then you go ahead." Sakura give him a sweet smile.

"Normally I would let woman go first but you're not one so I'll go first."

"Why you…" she was cut off when Sasuke started to climb the dusty tunnel. She only smirked as he entered to tunnel.

"Now, it's time for me to get out of this room." Sakura stretched her arms and pulled a hairpin of her hair.

-In the dusty and smelly tunnel-

"_When I get of off here, I'll leave that slut in the washroom till morning." _Sasuke crawled in the tunnel until he heard some strange noise coming under him.

"What the?" Before he knew it, the tunnel broke and he fell on the floor. Standing up, he looked around and noticed that he was in front of the girl's washroom. The door then slowly opened… and she came out with a smile one her face.

"Hi."

"How'd?"

"This!" Sakura showed him the hairpin.

"You bitch! You made me go all the way around and you've only used a hairpin to unlock the door! You did it on purpose!" He grabbed her by the collar and slammed her on the wall.

"Let her go." An angry voice echoed in the hallway. They both turned and saw Gaara and oh boy he didn't seemed so happy.

"G…Gaara-nii-san, what are you doing here?" She began to panic when she saw her brother's angry eyes. When he was angry, it wasn't a good sign. Gaara had been expelled from school a lot of times because of guys, who tried to make a move on his sisters, and would find themselves in the hospital unable to move for few months.

"I'm here because you were missing." He walked slowly to them with his arms crossed, his eyes fixed on the boy who pinned his sister on the wall.

"Hey, let me go now if you don't you'll get badly beaten by him." Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"No shit bitch! You tricked me!"

"Yes I did, but it was for fun but now the situation is getting serious. Let me go, you don't want to see my brother's anger do you?" Sakura pulled his hands away and he didn't hesitate.

"I'm not retreating because I'm scared of your brother. Its cause I have a meeting now but I'll get you for this." He backed away from her and glared at Gaara who was now 10 cm away from them.

"I'll be waiting." Sakura smiled and Sasuke gave a last look at her before walking away in the other direction. _"Get ready bitch, you just declared a war between us."_

OKI! The next chappie will take some time! So please be patient! I made a new fanfic so check it out it's named Sweet Blood!

Review please!


	3. Beginning Of the War

**Warning:** All the characters are OC! Everyone one of them! Also in my other stories! And I don't own Naruto but I wish. Oh I make a lot of grammar mistakes!

**Speacial Thanks to**: Shinobi-Sakura and all my reviwers!

**Chapter 3: **Beginning Of the War

The pink haired girl smirked as she saw the raven haired man's figure disappearing into the darkness. She knew he would be after her ass, he wanted to have his revenge and she was sure he would do anything to win. She turned her head and met light green eyes. She laughed nervously as she saw her brother's angry face and scratched her head. Man, she was going to be severely grounded by her own big bro. Her punishments were so boring that some times, she fell asleep. It was always chores, chores, chores and more chores! She hated that. He always acted like her father, but who could've blamed him? He was only doing this for her safety, for her to understand her mistakes.

"Gomen, nii-san…"

"I don't want any apologizes just do your chores later. You know, Temari's really worried about you, I think you should go and say sorry to her, not me. "

"Hai."

When they went home, Temari and Tenten jumped on Sakura and gave her a very tight hug that almost cut her air circulation off. The youngest Haruno's face became red so both girls pulled away and yelled at her. They were very worried about her. As for Gaara, he immediately went to his kitchen and ate.

"Don't ever do this again ya hear us?" Temari yelled in her ear.

"I promise nee-san, Tenten…"

**NEXT MORNING**

At 8 o'clock every Konoha students went to school, well not all of them, some skipped the day. In front of the front door, the principal and her assistant stood. They watched each student enter school. They watched them because some would bring guns or drugs. A smile came upon the blonde woman's face as she spotted the inspector getting out of his black limo. In seconds, more then 40 high school girls gathered around him.

"He's very famous is he?" The principal crossed her arms.

"Yes he is, Tsunade-san." The raven haired woman said and nodded. Her black eyes were fixed on the young man. She wasn't going to let him demolish this school.

"Well, Shizune, found a solution?" Tsunade's light brown eyes were glaring at the young man too.

"No, there's nothing I could find to chase him away." Shizune sighed.

"I do." A bored voice came behind then. Both women turned around and a smirked came upon Tsunade's face again but this time it seemed more evil. There stood the most intelligent student. Tsunade admired him a lot. To tell the truth, he was smarter than her. By now, he could be already finishing University but he stayed here. She asked him why would he stay in a school like this but the only thing he said was that he have an unfinished business.

Shizune raised one of her eyebrows when Tsunade walked to the genius. She looked into his bored eyes and chuckled.

"And that plan would be?" The blonde woman fixed her eyes into his until he closed his and signed.

"Find him a girl that would convince him not to destroy this school." He reopened his left eye and saw a big smile on Tsunade's face. The principal lightly hit his head as a thank you for the idea.

"This girl would be who, Shikamaru?" Shizune asked him and he let out another signed.

"Dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?" The black haired woman yelled at him but Tsunade calmed her.

"I'll just have a small meeting with the girls." The blonde woman walked away following by her assistant leaving the lazy boy alone. Before he could walk away, a girl screamed his named. A big amount of weight was on his back. He could smell her sweet vanilla scent. Just by smelling the perfume he knew who she was.

"Temari, you're heavy." The girl laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mou, there's no good morning?" she poke his cheek.

"Temari-nee-san, I'll be headed to my class now!" The pink haired girl ran and passed by them. A small smiled appeared on her pink lips as she saw their position. She didn't want to disturb their romantic moment.

"Okay, sweetie! Watch out for the perverted math teacher! You know what he did to me last year!" Temari waved at her little sister and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah he lifted your skirt up! But don't worry! I'm wearing shorts!" Sakura disappeared from their sight running into the building.

"Well shall we go too?" Temari asked Shikamaru who was being dragged by her. He let another sigh and she smacked his head.

"When you do that, it means that you're being annoyed by someone and that sigh was for me wasn't it?"

"Being clever I see."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Tenten ran in the streets, damn! She was the one late today. Damn the alarm clock, it didn't ring this morning. She cursed and swore on her way to school. She was too busy talking to herself that she accidentally bumped on someone. By doing so, she fell on the floor making a loud thud. She let out a cry of pain as her butt reached the floor. Slowly, she raised her head and was about to yell at the person she bumped to, but then she saw the familiar person. Her face became red.

There stood Hyuuga Neji. His white eyes were looking into her brown ones. Her mouth opened wide but no words came out. He bent to her and reached his hand out for hers. She gladly took it and he lifted her up. As he did, she lost her balance lending her head on his warm chest. She wished she could stay in this position forever but she knew it couldn't possible. So she pressed her small hands on his chest slowly pushing her self away from him.

"Sorry about that." She whispered and picked up her school bag on the floor. Neji said nothing but his eyes were looking at her bruised right leg. She got the wound when she fell on the ground.

"You're wounded." He said emotionlessly and pointed her leg. She gasped as she saw it.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt a lot. I'm fine." She smiled at him and walked by him. He raised his left eyebrow as he noticed that her right leg had problems moving. He walked to her and slid a hand on her waist supporting her.

"What are you doin-" she looked at him.

"Helping you, I'll bring you into the nurse's office." A blush appeared on her cheeks and she smiled warmly to him. As she did, Neji could feel his heart beat faster but he didn't understand why the rhythm changed. During all his life, he never experience love, so he didn't know what it felt like.

"Thank you."

* * *

In the math classroom, a young pink haired girl searched for her best friend. She was no where to be found and the teacher too. She was extremely worried for her friend. She asked every one in the classroom but nobody knew where she was. Maybe she was only late… Sakura thought.

She sat down and noticed a pair of onyx eyes staring at her. She groaned and turned to right side. She glared into those eyes and hissed to him.

"Do you mind stop staring?" Her eyes were filled with anger.

"No, I don't, big forehead." He smirked. The last comment he said made Sakura's blood boiled. She hated people who called her Big Forehead. Every person who called her by that name found themselves in the hospital for more then 3 weeks. She got up and glared at him. She gritted her teeth and put her hand on her desk.

"You bastard!" She screamed and the whole entered class heard it. Knowing her temper, every student backed away from her and got to the corner of the class.

"Uchiha, man you're dead!" a boy screamed.

"Dude you should have said the taboo word!" another screamed.

"You're screwed!" A last one screamed until Sakura lifted her desk over her head and threw it at Sasuke. With a quick reflex, he dodged it but fell on the floor. The desk she threw was on crushing his. He let a big gasped.

"Damn woman! Relax!" He yelled and she reached for another desk. As she did, Sasuke rose himself from the floor and ran.

"Bastard, come back!" She ran after him and dropped the desk on the floor making a loud boom! As she was about the reach the exit door of the class, her math teacher appeared before her. His lazy black eyes watched her red face filled with anger.

"Kakashi-sensei! Move your big butt!" he raised one of his eyebrows and hit her head with math book.

"You shouldn't talk like that. It's not nice." He smiled to her.

"Whatever. Just let me though!"

"No. I won't let you send another student to the hospital!"

"Who cares? That rich asshole said the taboo word!"

"Hm, well, I'll give him a copy for that. Is it alright?"

"Tch, no fair! She threw a desk at me and she doesn't have any punishments? I only called her big forehead and I get a copy? The fuck?" Sasuke screamed behind the silver haired teacher. (A/N: No one has their special blood or anything. They don't have any kunai or shits like that!)

"You chicken you ran away!" Sakura yelled at him. Kakashi was between the 2 teenagers. His ears were hurting him cause both where shouting at each other. They started to punch each other but Kakashi pushed them away. The classmates were shouting and cheering for them. Boys were cheering for Sakura and girls for Sasuke.

"Sakura." A calm and emotionless voice came from the front door. There was Gaara shooting daggers into Sasuke's eyes as he passed by him. He walked to Sakura and tapped her forehead.

"Calm down." He whispered to her and she did. She was like a puppy obeying to its master. Sakura always listened to her older brother because he was the only one who understood her. He was the one who knew her the most even more than her sister. She shared more moments with him too. Sakura admired him. He was strong, nice, calm and patient.

"Alright." She said.

"Now, how about we start class?" Kakashi scratched his head and looked at Sasuke who was pissed. He sighed and went to place the desks in their position.

Everyone sat on their chair and began class. Sasuke and Sakura shot glares at each other. Kakashi and Gaara were checking on them closely in case they would attack each other again. 15 minutes of the class passed and suddenly, Neji and Tenten entered the class. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her injured friend. She got up from her seat and went to them.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sakura asked Tenten who was blushing. The classmates were whistling and shouting sweet words because Neji's hand was wrapped around Tenten's waist and one of her hands around his neck. Neji didn't blush. He had a calm face as usual.

"I… I bumped into him and got myself injured on the leg." She laughed nervously knowing Sakura would scream her head off and she did.

"You idiot!"

"Gomen." Tenten leaned her head down and felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head up and met emerald eyes.

"Na, don't apologize. You're alright, that's what's important." Sakura smiled to her and went back to her seat followed by Tenten and Neji who was helping her walk.

During the whole class, Sasuke was glaring at her but Sakura ignored him. Then, he started to throw papers on her but she tried to ignore it. TRIED! But her temper got the best of her. She actually took her bag and slapped him with it making a big red mark on his cheek.

"Bitch!"

OKAY! Sorry for the long update! I had a writer's block for this fanfic! Anyways I'll try to update as fast as I can!

**Reviews please!**


	4. You Stole My First KISS!

**Warning**: All the characters are OC! Everyone one of them! Also in my other stories! And I don't own Naruto but I wish. Oh I make a lot of grammar mistakes

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, Shika/Temari, Neji/Tenten, Iruka/Ayame, Kakashi/OC, Obito/Rin

**Bold:** Inner Sakura

_Italic: _Characters thought

**Chapter 4: **You Stole My First KISS!

Finally, it was diner time. Sakura, and the rest of the crew walked to their table. It was their table, no one could take it. If they would, they would feel their wrath. Unfortunately, Mister Uchiha Sasuke thought he could sit anywhere he wished, and do what ever he wished. Tch. Sakura wouldn't let him get away with it.

"Hey jackass! Move. You're sitting on my territory." Sakura put her hands on her hips, and glared at him. He looked at her and smirked.

"Well, asshole, I don't see your name anywhere on It." with that corny speech, Sakura flinched ,and kicked him down from HER seat, and lifted it up. She turned the seat upside down and pointed her name craved on it.

"Cat got your tongue? Now get out. We're hungry and also tired." she groaned, and the rest of them sighed. Sakura was possessive about her things, too much.

"Fine then, take your chair I'll just take this one." Sasuke sat down on Temari's who immediately suppressed a scream.

"This one is not available either." Sakura crossed her arms and moved her foot as her patience ran thin.

"Oh yeah? Well, where can I sit?" he asked her with venom in his voice, and she smiled evilly.

"There." she pointed the table near the trash. Flies flew around it, and trashes were everywhere on the seats, floor and table.

"Got to be kidding? Me, Uchiha Sasuke, top model, well educated, rich, handsome bachelor will never ever go sit there." he balled up his fists.

"You? You may be a top model, and rich but you are not well educated, and you're not even a bit handsome, on contrary, you're the worst person I've met."

"You commoner, do you even know who I am? How dare you talk to me that way?"

"I don't care if you're the president or mayor, I will not show you respect if you do not show me any. It's called equal exchange." Sasuke had enough of her, he took his boll of ramen, and threw it on her face. She got out of the way in time, but the soup spread every where on Tenten who screamed because of the hot temperature of the ramen soup.

"You… YOU! BASTARD!" Tenten yelled, and grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" an older female voice came though the cafeteria. It was the cafeteria lady. She came running to them.

"Ayame-san." Sakura salute her, but received a punch on her head.

"You again Sakura-chan? Why are you always causing trouble? AND you young man! You are wasting my food! The food I made with all my strength and love!"

"Ayame-san, I can explain-"

"Look what you've both done to the floor and table? Do you know who I have to call? JIRAIYA! There's no chance in hell I would call him! That perverted janitor is… ARG! I just can't stand him with his disgusting smirk! Both of you will stay here after school and clean this mess for me… NO! Clean the whole cafeteria for me or I'll call Tsunade-sama!"

"AYAME-SAN! I BEG YOU! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME STAY WITH HIM! I HATE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Sakura got on her knees and begged.

"I've made my decision. Come here at 3. I'll be waiting." She left Sakura and Sasuke with their jaw dropping.

It was 3 and both Sakura and Sasuke were in the cafeteria waiting for Ayame. She came 15 minutes late and apologized. She gave them the instructions and they started. As Ayame was about to leave, Sakura said something that made Ayame froze a moment.

"I know why you were late, was it because of Iruka-sensei?" Sakura smirked. " Ah… love such a beautiful thing."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Ayame laughed nervously, and left while running. Sakura shook her and laughed.

"Why are you laughing? There's nothing to laugh about. Are you high or insane?" Sasuke asked while her as he cleaned the tables.

"Oh, will you just shut your mouth for a while." Sakura slammed her mop on the floo,r and glared at him.

"What? Is my voice too beautiful-"

"No, it's just annoying. I can't stand it, it gets on my freaking nerves every time you open that mouth of yours."

"Don't like it, just don't listen-" Sakura threw the mop at him, but he slipped. and dodged it along. He fell on his butt and wined. He quickly got up from his fall, and stared at her.

"Not all mighty now are you? Famous Uchiha Sasuke gets to clean the floor and tables. If a journalist, or the paparazzi took a picture of you now, your career is finish. " She laughed but stopped as he threw his wet towel on her face.

"Seems like you kids are actually doing it pretty well." an old man's voice entered the cafeteria. Sakura froze and shivered with fear.

"Who are you old geezer?" Sasuke asked, and the man laughed.

"Nobody, just the one who was suppose to clean this mess up. Isn't that right? Sa-ku-ra-chan." Sakura nodded, and moved near Sasuke even if she despised him.

"What the fuck are you-?" Sasuke looked at Sakura who was shivering behind him.

"Aw, Sakura? What's wrong? Don't you want to go read with me? I did a new book." she shook her head as a no. The old man smirked and took the mop.

"You can leave now kids. I can take care of this." He smiled as they both nodded, and headed to the exit. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm tightly. He almost couldn't feel his blood circulate. For some reason, Sakura looked scared as the old man came in.

When they were out of the cafeteria, Sakura let go of his arm, and walked away from him.

"What's wrong with you? You suddenly came, and grabbed me."

"That man… is Jiraiya… the janitor… the perverted man." she shivered as her memories came back.

"So?"

"He writes books…" she mumbled.

"What kind of books?"

"I- he… um… per-ver-ted books…"fear flashed in her eyes.

"So? You're scare of those things?" Sakura blushed, and glared at him.

"No… NO! I'm not!" she screamed, and he laughed… it was actually the first time he laughed like that and she smiled back.

**- A year ago - **

"Hey!" a voice came within a classroom. Sakura turned around as she walked in the hallway to her class. She was late again. During recess, she accidentally fell asleep on the roof. It was so peaceful and quiet.

"Yes, you young girl! Come over here." Sakura pointed herself, and walked up to the man in the corner of a room. He grabbed her wrist, and dragged her in.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what you think about this book." The old man asked, and handed her a book. She nodded and took it, opening it. "So, what's your name missy?" he asked.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She said calmly. "And what's yours?" she heard him laughed.

"Name's Jiraiya, missy, I'm your janitor."

"Aah… is that right?" she asked as she read the book, but after a while, her face became red ,and she closed the book. She stood up and coughed. "A…eum… the book's… is it a?"

"Yes, little missy… you like it?" he asked as he stood up taking her hands, and shaking them.

"Well… I gotta go! I'm late!" she left.

The next morning he came to asked her again and again… each time with different books. Damn it… she was scared of him, and his books. Now every time she saw him… she would run away from him…

**- Back to normal -**

"So, are we still in war?" Sakura asked as she put her things in her schoolbag.

"Yeah, I still need to get my revenge on the accidents from the restroom and cafeteria." Sasuke leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Why can't you just accept that you're weaker than me?" She closed her locker, and glared at him.

"I AM NOT WEAKER AND I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU!" he screamed.

"Ah, then I challenge you to a swimming race then!" she smirked.

"Piece of cake!"

**-Outside, swimming pool–**

Both of the arrogant teenagers were in the dressing room. Unknown to them, the swimming team stayed after school for practice. While both of them were in the dressing, the swimming team was stretching in the gym.

When Sakura got out of the dressing room, she saw Sasuke stretch himself. Six pack muscle… She almost drooled, but shook her head. She walked to him, and stopped as she was an inch away from him.

"Finish yet?" she asked him with a mocking voice. **_"_I don't even need to stretch! I can kick this guy's ass easily."** When Sasuke turned around, he could feel his blood coming out of his nose. She was just wearing the black swimsuit of the school, and he almost had a nose bleed. He cursed as she noticed his stare.

"Ok, bring it on. The first one to go to the other end, and come back wins!" both of them prepared to jump in the swimming pool unnoticed to them, people were spying on them.

"3,2,1. GO!" Sakura screamed and jumped so did Sasuke. As she went in, Sasuke was already out of the water, swimming. **"Shit! I misjudged his abilities!"** She went as fast as she could. Both of them hit the end of the other side of the pool in same time, and swam back to their initial depart. When Sakura was half way to the finish line, she felt a cramp in her leg making her freeze. She screamed because of the pain, and Sasuke stopped when he was center miters away from the goal. He turned around, and saw no Sakura. He swam into the water and saw a drowning Sakura. He caught her as she was going to hit the floor of the swimming pool, and brought her back up. He pulled her to the ground, and noticed that she wasn't waking up.

Sasuke did CPR. He was lucky to have taken classes or this last one would have died. He opened her mouth, and gave her oxygen from his mouth. He put his hands on her heart, and pushed. He did that all along until she coughed the water out. He pulled her on a sitting position, and screamed at her.

"You idiot! Did you even stretch yourself before swimming?" She coughed more and sighed.

"Sorry…" she whispered tiredly, and coughed more. He groaned stumbled away from her. He ran to the boy's dressing room and took out his cell phone.

"Sai, send me a limo right now!" he yelled into his cell phone, and hung up running back to check on Sakura. When he got there, she was almost falling to the floor. He told her to climb onto his back, and she did as she was told.

All was unknown to them… The whole swimming team saw them along with the school newspaper boy.

**Sorry it took me months to update... I've been busy doing alot of things! I'm creating my own manga!**

**Reviews Please**


End file.
